She's in love
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Sometimes it takes losing someone to finally see what they really meant to you, especially when they fall in love with someone else. A HUGE thank you to my AMAZING Beta @Melinda ak for all of her help with this. She is truly amazing!


As he sat at the bar staring at the envelope and drink before him, he couldn't help feeling angry and hurt at the fact that she had found someone new, that she was finally happy and in love with this new guy. Hell, it was hard not to watch or be around Sharon and not fall madly in love with her, she just had that way about her. He couldn't explain it he was still finding it hard to fathom his wife actually with someone new. She hadn't really dated anyone since they separated years earlier.

He always thought and hoped that Sharon would take him back one day but he knew that he had missed his chance for that many times over the years. After everything that he had put her through they had finally gotten to a good place in their relationship. They had become good friends and had for the most part put the past behind them for the sake of their children.

Jack remembered their first encounter after their very bitter divorce. He walked into the diner around the corner from his office and found her sitting there with Rusty. It was very awkward to say the least. He didn't speak when he walked in, hoping that she wouldn't notice him there but as usual she did. After that they were actually able to be civil almost friendly towards each other. That was until Jack discovered a letter on his desk after coming back from lunch one afternoon.

He recognized the handwriting immediately Jack stuck the letter in his briefcase until later in the day. When the day was over he had gotten home and sat down on the sofa and opened the letter. He wasn't prepared for what it said…

 _Jack,_

 _I wanted you to be the first one to know that I've met someone._

 _I never thought at this stage in my life that I would find someone new but just when I stopped looking it happened. I can honestly say that I am truly happy and I love him very much. I adore him. He makes me laugh, he tells me everyday how beautiful I am and how much he loves me._

 _The kids have met him and they like him. I'm telling you this to by no means hurt you. I wish you nothing but the best and I hope that one day you find someone as well. I just wanted you to the first to know._

 _Sincerely_

 _Sharon,_

He folded the letter back up, placed it in the envelope and sat on the sofa. He felt his anger building at first then realized this was all his fault. Feeling defeated Jack thought back on all the wasted years he spent drinking and running around on her. How could he have been so stupid? If was honest with himself he had lost the best thing that ever happen to him and he knew it now. He couldn't be mad at her for finding someone new and getting on with her life she deserved that and so much more. Jack stood and made his way to bed with a heavy heart.

As he made his way into his office the next morning he still couldn't get what the letter said out of his mind. He managed to push it aside to get some work done. Jack decided he would make it a point to stop by to see Sharon when he went to lunch to let her know he found her letter. Making his way down the hall towards the murder room he was stopped by an old friend calling out to him, "hey Jack. Have you heard your ex is seeing someone? Who would have thought."

Jack faked a smile, he knew he did that well as he said, "yeah I know about it and I am truly happy for her. I hope that it works." He was lying but deep down he did want what was best for her even if that didn't include him. After catching up with his friend for a little bit he made his to his ex-wife's office, stopping suddenly at the sight before him. He could see through the window Sharon laughing. After getting over her smile. He knocked softly on the door, hearing a "come in," Jack entered to find her and Andy sitting on the couch in her office. She had her heels off and Andy was rubbing her sore and tired feet while they went over some of the aspects of their case.

Sharon looked up when she felt Andy stop rubbing her feet, "Oh, Jack, I wasn't expecting to see you today." She turned and put her stocking covered feet on the floor and started to stand.

"Don't worry about getting up Sharon," Andy said as he stood. "I'll leave you two alone so you can talk."

She laid her hand on Andy's arm, "thank you." He smiled at her as he walked out of her office.

Jack waited until the door closed then said, "I just wanted to let you know that I got your letter yesterday."

She looked at him with such sadness, "oh Jack, I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, "don't be sorry Sharon, you have nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one apologizing to you. I wasn't exactly the best father or husband to you and our children. I know that now. I can't change the past, but I do hope that you and Andy are happy and that you both love each other unconditionally. I won't cause you any trouble you have my word."

Sharon smiled at him, "thank you Jack. That means a lot." She walked over and hugged him, "I greatly appreciate it."

With that Jack turned and walked out of her office and left her standing there in shock. As he walked by Andy and stopped in front his old drinking buddy and said seriously, "promise me something Andy."

"What is that jack?" Andy questioned him.

"Take good care of her and treat her like she deserves to be treated. Always, always love her and cherish her."

Andy looked at him he couldn't believe what he was hearing, had Jack actually just been nice to him? Andy wondered. "Don't worry, Jack I intend to love and cherish her until my last breath. You have my word on that." he stuck his hand out and shook Jack's hand.

He turned to see his ex-wife and said, "Sharon, I wish you much luck and many blessings you deserve it." With that Jack turned and walked out of the murder room leaving them both standing there staring.

"Well, that was interesting," Sharon said.

As she took Andy's hand he said, "yeah it was."

She smiled at him as she led him back into her office, "you still owe me a foot rub mister."

He laughed at her, "yes ma'am."

As they went back into her office, Jack stood at the murder room door watching them. He knew Sharon would be ok and that she had finally found her soul-mate and she was in love. He could tell that from the smile glowing on her face. Jack thought as he slowly walked away, it was the smile Sharon used to give to him years ago.


End file.
